


Good Time

by glittergrenade



Category: New Warriors
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Not porn, boys being disrespctful boys, i go down wit dis ship, idek why, make that partyboy rich and blushing vance, omg richard, party boy richard, strip club, well not entirely fluff, yknow how some fangirls are all about partyboy tony and blushing steve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/pseuds/glittergrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vance is sad, Richard decides to show him how to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly when this is set except that it's in Vol 1 at some point before Vance kills his father. Probably before they go to the strip club to see that Psionex chick, but yeah idk really. Anyhow, Vance and Angelica are not together cuz Vance wouldn't cheat and that's all that matters eheheheheh yeah

The top of the Empire State Building was a good place to sit. Here, a person could be alone with his thoughts. Nobody was going to bother you up here. Well, except perhaps another superhuman who didn't know how to mind their own business. This was a crazy life. _Why did I have to be born a mutant?_

Vance didn't know why he asked himself that question. After all, if it weren't for that handy little X-gene, there was a whole world of neat people he'd be missing out on. For example, he never would've been a New Warrior if he didn't have powers, and so he wouldn't have those awesome friends who were Angelica, Robbie, Nita, Dwayne, Silhouette, and Richard. And just think of all the good he could do, all the good he was doing! He was a hero. He saved lives. He made an actual difference in this crappy, crappy, world.

Still… it would be nice to have a real relationship with his family, too. A father who loved him. A mother who cared. It would really, really be nice. But maybe it was Vance's fault. Maybe he just had to work harder. Maybe if he tried hard enough, if he bettered himself more, then his dad would see that he did have worth, even though he was a mutant. Maybe he could make his father proud. Maybe. He sighed.

"Cue the mournful moan into the sunset." A familiar voice came from behind him. "The young hero pictures a more _picturesque_ world amidst these smoggy skies. C'mon, why the long face, Supertights?"

"Ugh, Rich…" Vance looked over his shoulder. Richard's big muscular arms were crossed over his chest, and he was hovering, levitated by Nova Force, in his makeshift brown uniform and golden Nova helmet. He landed and plopped down beside Vance, exactly where he hadn't been invited. Vance sighed again. "Just what you said, I guess. Dreaming of a more picturesque world. What're you doing up here?"

"Patrol," Richard shrugged. "Just 'cause I joined up with you kids, don't mean I can neglect my solo gig. I don't want the next thing folks think of when they think _Nova_ to be _Marvel Boy_."

"Wow, thanks." Vance rested his chin on his hands, staring hard into the distance. So Richard had come up here just to annoy him. There really was nowhere he could be alone.

"Hey, don't be like that." Rich wrapped a firm thick arm around Vance's shoulders. Damn, he was buff. "It's just I'm more Xandar than I am Brooklyn, y'know? I can't loose either part of me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna forget my sweet little Supertights. So how about we turn that frown upside down? How would you feel about hanging with ordinary human Richard Rider?"

"Oh, I'm good," Vance shook his head, feeling grateful, but worn out. "I just need to be alone. How about we do something later?"

"That'd skip the whole point of cheering you up, dumbass," Richard poked him in the shoulder. He put on a funny voice. "C'mon. Let Mama Rich show you a good time."

"Oh, shut up," Vance cracked a smile, which quickly faded. "It's getting late, though. My father's away, but he could be coming back any day now, and he…"

"You shut up," Rich smiled. "My dad doesn't like me staying out all night either, but do I let that stop me?"

Vance gazed at him. He knew Rich had good intentions, but well, he wasn't sure he understood. If Vance's father did come home tonight… then… but then again… he could just say he was having a sleepover with a friend? A normal friend? He'd said _hang out with ordinary human Richard Rider_ , so presumably that meant as civilians. Long as Vance called his mom, right? It would probably be okay? Geez, he needed to stop worrying. His father probably wouldn't be home tonight anyway. Provided he wasn't looking for a punching bag, Mr. Astrovik didn't have any reason to hurry. It was just so hard not to be scared sometimes. Stupid. Vance was a superhero; he shouldn't be scared.

"Somebody's not paying attention…" Rich snapped his fingers in front of Vance's eyes. Vance blinked and pushed him away.

"I'm fine," he growled, annoyed.

"Well, that's obvious. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were tryna 86 me." Rich raised his eyebrows.

"Rich…" Vance met his eyes, silently pleading for him to just leave it.

It didn't work.

"Awesome. Let's change into some civvies and we're good to go. On me." He grabbed Vance's hand, and before Vance knew what was happening, the human rocket took off into the sky.

"Oh my ugh…" Vance felt like everything inside him was jostling like a water bottle.

"Do me a favor and use your TK to hold in your guts," Richard said pleasantly, but Vance couldn't answer. He was too scared he might puke.

Presently he freed himself from Rich's grasp, and they flew side-by-side. But Vance was still too flushed out to entirely process as they soared in through Richard's bedroom window, and Rich threw some clothes at him. Rich rummaged more seemingly carefully to find what he wanted to wear himself. He took off his helmet and yanked off his top, his heavily defined abs rippling as he stretched out his arms. Vance tried not to stare at that grandeur, but attempt to focus on changing out of his Marvel Boy costume. And before he knew it, Rich had dragged them out onto the street.

Vance rubbed his eyes, his stomach starting to settle again. Richard looked very handsome, in dark slacks and a shimmery vest that showed off his biceps and drew attention to his massive pecs. Vance looked down at himself, trying to figure out if he'd paid any attention at all to what Rich had gave him. Stylishly ripped jeans. Well, that was okay. The holes on his thighs made him feel somewhat self-conscious, but it was something he could survive. The top, on the other hand…

How the heck had Richard tricked him into a leather crop top??

"Where are we going?" Vance asked anxiously.

"You'll have a blast," was Richard's simple answer. That made him even more nervous.

"Why are we dressed like this? Why am I dressed like this? It looks like the stupid sort of thing Robbie would wear!"

"Nah," Richard literally laughed, "what you're wearing is infinitely far more fashionable than has ever entered the Toothpick's dreams, I can assure you. It'll be hot with the babes."

"What babes," Vance muttered, but Rich didn't answer that. And Vance forgot all about it in a second, when he realized Richard was pulling the two of them right to the lineup for a nightclub. Wait, was that a strip club?

"Look prof," Rich hissed.

"We're not twenty-one, though!" Vance couldn't help but cry, only to get a hand slapped over his mouth. The hand stayed there till they got to the bouncer, when Richard wrapped his arm cheesily around Vance's shoulders and flashed some IDs. They were inspected, and the boys were let in.

Vance let out a sigh of suppressed anxiety, only to find himself shoved against Rich by all the people here. The blaring music was intimidating, and the dancing lights sent chills down his spine. "How did you ever drag me down from the Empire State Building?"

"Trust me, I have no idea," Rich shook his head. "Just be glad I did."

Vance shook his head, wishing he could shut out the noise here. "Why on earth do you even have a fake ID for me?"

"I figured you wouldn't get one yourself?" Richard shrugged, taking Vance by the shoulders and gently guiding him over towards the bar. "'Sides, I got a juice card with my dealer, he gave me a discount for a plus one. Couldn't just waste it, could I?"

"Your… dealer?"

Richard laughed. "Not drug dealer! Though I really could use a little something right now — and I think you could too, you look like a snail outside its shell. Y'know, they sell ecstasy in the restrooms here…"

"Oh my God, Rich!" Vance was honestly worried. No, he was terrified. Did Rich have some addiction he didn't know about? Was Richie okay?

"Heh, just fucking with you. You're adorable when you're shocked." Richard paused, grinning like it was nothing. "They really do sell ecstasy, though. It just might be hypocritical for a superhero to buy it. Who knows, it could be supporting the Kingpin, or the Magia."

"Rich! My secret identity!" Vance hissed. He really didn't know what to think when Richard talked about drugs, but the least he could do was not go chatting super stuff while they were here as Richard and Vance! Richard and Vance… either way, they were totally going to get arrested.

Richard seemed distracted, however. "Dayyyum! That is one ass I could definitely ride."

Vance followed his gaze. Oh right, this was a strip club. Rich had his eyes on the dancer on the stage. She was a beautiful girl with doll eyes and gorgeous chocolatey skin… most of which was showing at this point… and yeah, she had a big ass. Vance found himself transfixed for a moment before he tore his eyes away, feeling dirty. Rich kept watching, however, which kinda made Vance feel irrationally annoyed.

"Dayyyum," Rich repeated softly, his fingers crawling towards his crotch. He glanced at Vance suddenly. "Nita has bigger tits, though. Even Angelica does."

"Angel has perfect tits," Vance curled his lip, staring intently at his hands.

"Hey." Rich pushed Vance into a chair, and sat down beside him. "How about a drink?" He looked genuinely concerned for Vance's wellbeing — which was nice, and beautiful, and heartwarming actually — except that it wasn't.

"I'm seventeen," Vance protested, and Richard instantly shushed him.

"Okay, okay, baby boy. How about we chat up some women then, huh?"

"Wearing this?" Vance gestured incredulously towards his body.

Richard gave a half smile. "Chill, Supertights, your look is _good money_. I promise."

"I don't…" Vance began, but Richard cut him off.

"You don't _nothin'_. C'mon, Vance, look around this place, all the hot babes you can see, any one of them catch your eye? Just tell me which girl and she's yours. Even if she's with another guy, hell, even if you want Madame Hot-Ass, just give me the word, and you can do to her whatever you want."

Vance gave him a hard look. "Rich, you're sounding creepy."

"What? Flark, _no_!" Richard shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide. "I ain't instigating taking advantage of nobody, Vance, why do you have to take the fun out of everything? I'm not that kind of a guy, you know that, right? You know me, I'm a gentleman! I'm just saying I know all the right moves to make any chick fall for you, and I'll do it, for you. What do you say?"

"Can't we just do any guy things?" Vance suggested hopelessly. He liked Rich. He liked Richard a _lot_. Why did they need some girl who they didn't even know in order to have fun?

Richard sighed. "I'll chose for you." He took Vance by the shoulders and dragged him over to a couple girls. They both had very long eyelashes, and they were both slender and curvy and really… _really_ sexy in their _extremely_ skimpy little dresses. They were also probably in their twenties. Without realizing it, Vance found himself grabbing hold of Richard's hand anxiously. Richard gave a comforting squeeze. "Hey, ladies, you goodie?" he smiled charmingly as they approached. The girls gave him strange looks, and he added, "Having a good time?"

"Yes, we are," the taller one replied tersely. So much for Richard's supposed smoothness with women.

"Done any dancing yet?" Rich let his gaze drift across the floor, and all the sweaty butts twerking on it.

The shorter one made a disgusted face. "No."

"Coincidence, me neither. But hey, what's this party for, right, if not for dancing?" Richard winked. Vance was feeling embarrassed. "I, for one, don't got no smokes about shaking _my_ ass to some tunes. Who knows, maybe you can even have it. If you ask nicely, maybe I'll give you some. I know you want it. Don't think I haven't noticed—"

"Please, ugh, just stop talking," the taller girl looked physically pained, and Vance silently agreed with her. Vehemently.

"Just whatever you like," Richard ran his mouth instantly, which really didn't fix a thing. "I like dancing, though, and it'd be hot if you wanted to join us."

"What's with him, is he mute?" the shorter girl jabbed a finger at Vance. Vance opened his mouth to reply, but Richard interrupted before he could begin.

"Nah, he's just an artiste. Sensitive about what's proper in your esteemed presence. Can be a bit of a freak, but a lovable plush bunny once you get to know him. Also, a damn fabulous dancer, I'm sure."

"Doubt it," she scoffed.

"Yeah," Vance butted in. "Ignore him. Sorry for bothering you. Carry on."

"He's shy…" Rich patted Vance affectionately in the shoulder. "But yeah, carry on, ladies. If you ever wanna dance, tho—"

"If ever I want to dance, I don't need any man," the taller girl rolled her eyes. "Especially not an ape like you."

"He is so disgusting," agreed the shorter girl, turning her back. Was it bad that this felt like a relief?

"And obviously uneducated," agreed the taller girl, as together, they walked stiffly away. Okay, that one was low.

"Wow," Richard muttered, and Vance felt for his _embarrassment_. But he said nothing, and presently Richard swallowed and went on: "I'm sorry. I guess I read them wrong. Women are complex beings, but I thought I… it's the dresses… ah, they're probably lesbians." he ran his hand over his face. "Das't it. My bad."

"Because this isn't you." Vance tried to look him in the eyes, but Richard didn't seem to want to. "I know you put on a tough act, and you are tough, you're the toughest guy I've ever been friends with. But you don't really want to hook up with some random girl you've only just met."

"Wouldn't know, I've never done it, but it could probably be fun," Rich sighed, running his fingers through his long hair. "What, Supertights, you saying you wouldn't if you had the confidence?"

Ugh. "I was planning on saving myself, if you're really so interested in knowing."

"Really?" Richard didn't seem weirded out, just mildly surprised. He shook his head. "Well, I wasn't implying that you had to _fuck_ anybody. Just dance, it's healthy for the brain and the chemicals and all that. There's bound to be some hottie here who'll devour you. Lemme try again, second time's a charm. _My_ devilishly handsome charm, if we wanna be precise."

Okay. It was obvious he hadn't taken in any of what Vance was trying to say to him. But emotion welled up, intense emotion… Richard _was_ sweet, and he deserved good. So Vance reached forwards and took Rich's hands in his own. Richard looked at him, his eyes wide and open, and Vance took a breath. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. Rich deserved to hear it from somebody.

"Rich, I know you feel like you're not good enough. You dropped out of high school, you were fired from a fast food chain, and I know you feel like you've let people down, don't even deny it. You're a soldier, Rich, the best of the best, who spent a full year at war (which I'm sure was traumatic) before being dishonorably discharged. I'm sorry for mentioning this, I could tell it was painful when you told us about it. But it's clear you don't think you're good enough for here and now, and I just need you to know that… I need you to know that you're perfect. I don't need any random girl. I need _you_."

He finished, and with that the time seemed almost to stop for a few seconds. He could hear his heard pounding in his chest. Richard stared at him in silence, his eyes welling up. Suddenly he pulled one hand away to wipe them. "Whaddaya know, Supertights, you can be sensational. And to think _I_ brought you here to make _you_ feel better."

"You need it more," Vance smiled a little. It was true. "So what do you say, Richard? Do _you_ want to do something with me?"

Rich's eyes were still tearing up, and he was wiping them quick as they did. _Tough guy_. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Vance, holding him against his chest in a tight embrace. Vance hugged him back, surprised by this display of emotion, but very glad. Richard rocked slightly, hugging tight, and answered: "Hey, you're a good man. Course I do." He paused, then said, "Like, dance with me, then? I mean, would you? You like?" Apprehension was clear in his voice. Not like when he talked to the girls. Richard was terrified of his response.

"I would love to dance with you," Vance grinned, and he meant it. He still didn't like this strip club any better, he didn't like this place they were in at all — but if it was _them_ doing this, the two of them together, Vance and Richard… it was going be okay. No, it would be _better_ than okay. It would be _perfect_. Because Richard was perfect, and finally, he seemed happy, too.

Rich pulled back from the hug, a grin mirrored on his face. "Next song's starting! Can you actually dance, Supertights? You know jive? Like swing? Doesn't matter." He leaned in abruptly and kissed Vance on the lips. Vance started in shock, but it was a good shock. An incredible shock. It was _fireworks_. Richard was intense, aggressive with his tongue — or at least, aggressive as you can show in about three seconds of kissing. Because the next instant, he was grabbing Vance by the hand, dragging him out to the lively dance floor. "I know how to twirl folks, y'know. Want me to twirl you?"

"Dick Rider, I want you to knock yourself out," Vance smiled. This was going to be a good time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME


End file.
